


Lying In

by pearl_o



Category: due South
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It hadn't crossed Bob's mind to check on the child, though he had seen the bassinet clearly across the room; all his thoughts had been on Caroline.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction "Lie or Lay" challenge.

Caroline was asleep when he reached the house; his mother gave him a long look and told him he had better shave and bathe and perhaps have something to eat before he even *thought* about bothering the poor woman.

Bob bristled a little under that. What did his mother expect? He and Buck Frobisher had been out in the field for weeks, and there was no time for such social niceties when they were busy in the pursuit of justice. And Bob had barely set foot in Fort McPherson long enough to read the telegram before he set off again.

His mother's personality was nothing if not forceful, though, and by the time Bob had shaved and washed up and sat down for a plateful of pancakes and a mug of coffee, she had apparently decided he was presentable enough to see his wife.

"She needs her rest," Mother warned him, opening the door to the bedroom. "Don't overwhelm her."

"Yes, Mother," Bob said, and Mother closed the door again as Bob sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Caroline lay on her back in the bed, her dark hair spread out on the pillow beneath her, framing her face. She did look tired, and rather pale, perhaps. Her hands rested above the blanket. Bob picked up one up to hold in his own. The warmth of her flesh was reassuring -- Caroline had almost died here; she could have slipped away from him, as women do, in the complications of childbirth. But here she was, warm and alive, here with him.

After a few minutes, Caroline's eyes fluttered open. She yawned, and then jerked suddenly as she realized Bob was beside her.

"Bob! What are you doing here? When did you get here?" She took her hand back from her, pushing herself up to a sitting position.

"Just an hour or so ago. I thought we agreed you were going to wait till I was home before you did this." Bob gave her a look. "There's not much help I can be in the middle of patrol."

Caroline smiled at him. "That was the plan. Apparently Benton had other ideas."

"Benton?" Bob repeated. "Is that his name?"

"Benton Robert Fraser," Caroline said. 

Bob nodded slowly. "I like it. It's a good name. Strong. A man can grow into a name like that."

Caroline took his hand again and squeezed it. "I know you would have come if you could," she said quietly, and Bob frowned down at their joined hands. "None of us were expecting him this early -- I was out in the barn feeding the chickens when it started. I couldn't even get back into the house, let alone into town to the doctor; everything happened right there."

Bob chuckled a little. "Conceived in an igloo, born in a barn. You'll have to teach him some patience, that one."

"We will," Caroline said. "Have you seen him yet?"

It hadn't crossed Bob's mind to check on the child, though he had seen the bassinet clearly across the room; all his thoughts had been on Caroline. He shook his head and reluctantly let go of Caroline's hand to stand.

The babe was asleep, curled up on himself. The only part of him not covered with blankets and sheets seemed to be his face, quite red and wrinkly, and a single fist lying near his head. Bob picked up the small hand and looked down on him thoughtfully.

"Not much of a looker, is he?"

"Oh, he'll grow into it," Caroline said behind him, from the bed. "With genes like these, he'll have to be gorgeous. And strong, and smart, and kind--"

Bob glanced back at her; her eyes were laughing.

"If he's going to be the only one, we have to make sure he's everything he can be, don't we?"

"I suppose we do." Bob lay down his son's hand and returned to the side of the bed, where he leaned over and kissed Caroline softly.

"I could have lost you."

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck. "But you didn't."

"No," Bob agreed fervently. "Thank the lord."

"Robert Fraser," said Caroline, "shut up and kiss me again, you silly fool."

Bob did so, and they embraced for a long while; even once they heard the child's waking cries, they didn't let go.


End file.
